


The Box

by Laramie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home with a fridge-freezer box, and no fridge-freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

Martin’s eyes widened as he saw Arthur struggling through their front door with a huge fridge-freezer box. He had been lured from the living room by the noise of it scraping against the frame. “Arthur,” he said, as sternly as he could. “Please don’t tell me you’ve bought a new fridge - I thought we’d agreed we can’t afford one yet?”

“Oh, no!” Arthur said cheerfully, finally wrestling the enormous cardboard box over the threshold. “My friend Pobs just got a new one and she said I could have the box!”

“Right…” Martin was relieved that Arthur hadn’t blown their savings - they had Oscar to think about, after all - but still baffled as to why he had dragged such an object into the house. And why he was quite so pleased about it. “And why do you need the box?”

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Arthur promised, depositing the box in the hallway - whereupon it made a strange rattling noise - and grinning at Martin, looking pleased with himself. “Where’s Oscar?”

“In the living room.”

“Right!” Arthur marched happily across the hall, pausing only to give Martin a brief but very enthusiastic kiss. Martin followed him into the living room and watched as he picked Oscar up from his playpen. “You wait ‘til you see what your daddy got for you,” he said, kissing the boy on the forehead. “And did you have fun with your dad today?”

“Ah, well,” Martin said, feeling flustered. “We watched Planes again.”

“Aww, he loves that,” Arthur said, resting Oscar against his chest.

Oscar bounced in his arms and pleaded: “Plane! Plane!”

Arthur lifted him high in the air and zoomed him in circles a few times. Martin trusted Arthur, of course, but he still got very nervous when his little boy was flying around like that. He was quietly relieved when Arthur held Oscar still again and said: “Your daddy has got you a great big box, and d’you know what we’re going to do with it? We’re going to make you a  _ plane _ !”

“A plane?” Martin echoed. “How are we going to make him a plane out of a box?”

“Aw, come on, Martin. You must have played boxes when you were little.”

“Boxes?”

“Yeah, you know. When you pretend it’s a car or a cave or a boat. Only Jilly has just bought a new vacuum cleaner so she gave me her box as well and I thought we could make a  _ proper _ plane, with wings and everything!”

Martin was caught up in the details. “It’s not very aerodynamically stable, being made out of cardboard. And he can go in Gerti if he wants to fly.”

“But that doesn’t matter,” Arthur said, looking disappointed that Martin wasn’t more impressed with him. “This way he can play  _ pretend _ . He can go to the moon and Jupiter and everything. D’you think he’ll like it?”

Martin looked at Arthur’s hopeful expression and went to hug his two favourite people. “He’ll love it,” he whispered into Arthur’s ear, and then kissed his temple.


End file.
